Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by FreelancerAgent46
Summary: Jeght is a guy who prefers to just be left alone, he likes to sit on his own to get away from others, there are times when he gets annoyed by someone but he brushes it off like its nothing, the one thing he is not is dumb though he gets in fights he is pretty smart, now being transferred somewhere new he is hoping know one knows him and nothing happens this time.
1. hotd summary

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD OC :

The Wrong Pace At the Wrong Time Summary

A Third person story about a Transfer Student that didn't have much luck with

Girls his age, Not just that because of false rumors he became known as a

One of the toughest guys in school because of what he wears, his main cloth

is his signature bandanna, because of the fights he gets in he is always kicked

out of schools, now he is getting transferred to a Japanese school though

the name he could never pronounce the name so he stuck with just high

school, he will soon learn that you this school will make him change the way

he sees the world and possibly himself, the people he meets will either help

him stay alive or get him killed...(but as we all know the main character

usually don't die so I wont give any hints if he will survive or not, just FYI).

Character BIO:

Name: Jeght Carmine

Age: Sixteen

Hobby: baseball, Track, And fighting apparently.

Jeght is a guy who prefers to just be left alone, he likes to sit on his own to

get away from others, there are times when he gets annoyed by someone

but he brushes it off like its nothing, the one thing he is not is dumb though

he gets in fights he is pretty smart, now being transferred somewhere new he

is hoping know no one knows him and nothing happens this time.

I don't own High School Of The Dead, But I do own my OC, Jeght.

Author: hey guys hope y'all enjoy the book I would like feed back on your thoughts to make it better and with every new book I start on ill try to tell you a little about me and why I started look forward to giving y'all a great story. 


	2. Chapter 1 : Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter 1: Old Habits Die Hard

Hello my Name is Jeight Carmine and I have transferred to a new high school,

I'm a second year, And I'm Sixteen but I'm going to turn seventeen soon, and

I've always had problems in school because of false rumors and my signature

bandanna, I know I could take it off but its a keep sake that was given to me

by my sister that passed away several years ago.

The main reason I'm getting transferred to a Japanese school is because of

my previous encounters in my other schools, but in my defense I was

defending myself but either way I always came out on top because of my

stubbornness to not lose, so here I am in a new school hoping it doesn't turn

out like my previous schools and so far its probably going to.

"Damn it! Open this damn gate I got to get to class!"

"no can do bandanna boy, class has already started an gates ain't allowed

open until schools out."

"So then why aren't you in class short stack."

"eh, For your information I'm the gate watcher today, so unless you can jump

this gate you wont be getting in."

"First you can't lie worth a damn second if I have to I will jump the gate."

"What are you talking about, you can't jump this gate its to high."

"Your right about it being high but it ain't impossible to jump, so brace

yourself cause I'm coming over."

(Getting over the gate is going to be hard) I thought to myself.

I ready myself to dash towards the gate, I then take three deep breaths

(one... two...Three...phew) lets go. I take off in a full sprint and right before I

even get to the gate.

"Open the gate Takeda!"

The sudden out burst through me off and I ended up slipping and running

into a pole witch just so happen to nock me unconscious, By the time I came

too A dark brown headed boy and a light brown headed girl was getting the

gate opened, ( oh so it gets opened for them huh) I thought. But I already

new why that guy was doing that. but despite the other nuisance the guy

with the dark brown hair extends a hand towards me at first I was hesitant

because know one has done that before towards me but I soon decide to

take his hand. getting up suddenly made my head ring witch made it hard to

here him.

"You alright guy?"

"yeah just give me a sec my heads ringing like a doorbell."

"So what's your name man?"

"shouldn't the one asking be giving their name first?"

"You...Hisashi?"

"Don't worry about it rei, the name Hisashi this is rei, now would you tell us

your name?"

"Yeah, sure my name is jeght, I'm a new transfer student here."

"Cool do you what class your in."

"yeah but I'm suppose to have someone show me around the school at least

that was what I was told the other day."

"well good luck to ya man."

"Back at you bud."

As we split up to go are separate ways I head strait to the front entrance and

get inside the building but realize there are some guys waiting for me.

"So your the rumored undefeatable fighter from Texas, huh you don't look

like much."

"look guys I don't want any trouble".

"no.. Well trouble found you buddy."

"Trouble is what your about to find yourself in if you continue on with this

non-since boys."

In a matter of minutes it looked as if a fight was going to break out, but it

was prevented by one girl... one girl who would have thunk it.

I noticed the guys started to drool over her but she really didn't seem

attractive because of how she walked and talked, she stood about Five / six

bust size possibly Double D's or bigger which was the possible reason for the

guys drooling mouths, Dark Blue Hair and wearing a school uniform and in

High hills she the exact replica of a office worker but you didn't here that

from me.

"Now you are going to go straight to class before the bell rings and be on

time or I'm going to deal with you, got that!"

"YES, Ma'am!"

All three of them responded to her like soldiers, witch scared me a little, she

then proceeds to wave them off.

"Off you go then."

They proceed to class like dogs, I then begin to attempt a conversation with

but with no avail.

"hey thanks for the assi..."

"you know your causing problems for me already."

I for one truly don't know what I did to piss her off but apparently it was bad

enough for her to say that, I mean seriously what did I do to cause a

controversy with her.

"wait, what I don't understand."

"Before we begin your tour of the school I must inform you that this school

does not tolerate fights within the school grounds if caught doing so you will

be thrown out immediately upon it happening, understood."

"sure."

"No, sure only understood, understood."

"Understood, ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am. Call me senpai."

"Yes Senpai, Understood Senpai."

"UUgh! Just forget it lets just begin the tour."

"okay."

(heheheh) I had laughed under my breath we're she couldn't here, the reason

I did what I did was because I just wanted to annoy her for the fun of it. and I

just like playing around with obnoxious girls like her but let's keep that are

little secret, above all else it seems that this school will probably be the same

as the other school's I've been in... I never thought that on this day my life

would change as much as I will soon find out...

Author: Hey guys hoped you like this chapter please give a comment and a

like if you enjoyed it and here's a little more info about me, I like to read and

draw that's basically where I get most my ideas, ill soon type chapter two so

be ready to see what happens next to jeght carmine...


	3. Chapter 2 To Save or let Die

Chapter Two: To Save Or Let Die

After walking through the school that seemed to go on forever, we had

finally returned to the place we had recently left from, and because of the

tour we seemed to have went through half of the first period already.

"Okay ... now that you know where everything is I would like to ask if you

have any questions on anything, I'll do my very best to answer them okay hee

hee."

For a brief moment she actually looked cute for a moment until she actually

turned back into her obnoxious self.

"Well... Any questions? Hurry up I have a class to get to."

"N...No senpai... No question at all."

Most people might think I was a coward saying that or a wimp but actually

I just figured that it would prevent any more further problems with me and

her, so that way it could end this meeting on a good note.

"Okay then lets get ready to head to class."

"All righty wait, what. What do you mean by that?"

"You moron don't you know that the homeroom president has to show the

new students around the school."

"No I don't!"

"Oh right, you're not originally from here."

(Did she really just figure that out). I thought, Seriously though I didn't know

at the time that a class president is suppose to show the entire school to the

new guy, in my old schools we had to figure things out for ourselves so I was

shocked.

"Well your in my class 2-B understand, and as the president I have to show

you around."

" I think... wait wouldn't that make you the same age as me then."

"No, I'm sixteen years old and by your records you should be fifthteen right."

"Actually no I'm also sixteen too, so your wrong on that."

I instantly noticed that her face turned bright red.

"Anyway we have to get to class, let's not waste time."

In that instant she took off quickly, seriously she took off like a bat out of

hell, I swore she was running from a fire.

"uh... Wait for me!"

I chased her for about three minutes, then the intercom came on and the

voice sounded frightened.

"who is that?"

"That's the schools principle."

"Attention students, this is not a..."

As he continued to speak me and my so called senpai is still running trying to

get to class, then suddenly not noticing it she stops and in trying to prevent

it I trip and fall against a wall.

"Hey why'd you st..o...p?"

When I looked at her eyes I noticed they had widened in surprise, but I didn't

know what it was until I looked towards where she was staring.

And what I saw was so troubling that any normal person would have either

passed out or vomited.

Down the hallway came multiple screams and not only that on the walls and

the floor was blood and gore and not just that but I then noticed that some

thing that I wish I didn't see, the things that was eating all that flesh was

what looked like other students, I shuddered for a brief moment but I new I

couldn't just stay there so I quickly turn around to run but I realized I wasn't

alone here the girl who was with me was on her knees holding her mouth as

if to hold the urge to vomit. Running towards her side I attempt to persuade

her to come with me.

"Senpai... we need to get out of here, we cant stay here."

"I...I...I Can't...(Sobbing)."

"What, Why not I don't understand."

" My... My Brother (Points)."

Looking towards where she pointed I noticed one guy who already was being

eaten, then I thought to myself (Is that her brother).

"I'm sorry we must go, or we'll be like him."

"I cant... I cant just let my brother..."

"He's already gone we have to."

Before she could say anything else I grabbed and put her over my shoulder,

Then began to strike my back and cry and curse me but I had to deal with it,

if I was in her brothers shoes I would rather my sister live than let her get

eaten like me, I rushed to quickly to find us a safe place to hide because she

was causing those things to follow us.

Not long after I noticed a athletic equipment store room, I quickly opened

the door tossed the girl off my shoulder and closed the door and for good

measure I put a heavy case of weight's in front of the door.

"Hey why did you...mmmmmmppppppphhhhhhhh."

I quickly cupped her mouth with my hand to prevent any further loud noises.

And after what seemed like the longest wait of my life besides the long walk

through the school, it seemed to had gotten quiet after a little while of

waiting. I soon heard two voices and they seemed very loud and in a hurry.

"Hurry you fat otaku shoot them already."

"I have to conserve ammo Takagi."

"I Don't care just hurry up and do it."

(You would if you wasn't in such a hurry lady) I thought.

Once there voices and footsteps were gone I breathed a slow sigh.

"Ooooooommmmpppphhhh... Oooooooommmmmmppppphhhhhh."

Hearing the grunting of my senpai I turned my head to find, Senpai face had

turned blood shot red, at first I didn't realize what I had done and what

position I was in.

When I finally noticed I what position I was in and what my free hand that

was keeping me steady was holding I quickly jumped back with my face

turning as red as hers maybe more, meanwhile you could see the anger

on her face about to burst.

"Wo wo wo wo... I'm so sorr..."

"You... You Bast..."

Just before she was going to lay into me a sudden voice speaks out.

"Is it safe to come out now"

At the sudden words I became surprise that I wasn't the only one thinking

about hiding in here. But to put the mystery female at ease I answered.

"Yes it safe to come out now, so you can come out."

When a slow movement I saw not one but two girls come out from behind

the Basketball Cages What surprised me most was the fact that they were

twins, but luckily they had different hair styles so we could tell them apart.

One was wearing long stocking socks that were slacked but the other was

wearing long dark socks up her skirt, other than that they were wearing the

same clothes the skirt and the school shirt. The twin on the left had short

bundle up hair I guess to show her face, the twin on the right had long hair

that was covering her face a little which instantly told me she was a shy one.

"What's your names if you don't mind me asking."

At first I thought they would be hesitant, but boy was I wrong... about one

of them at least.

"Haya my name is Luna FukuZawa but you can call me Luna-Chan, And this

is my sister Yuna-Chan She's a little shy when she meets someone new

especially when its someone she likes, right Yuna-chan."

"T.. that's n...not true."

(You seem shy to me) I thought.

"My name is Jeght Carmine I'm a transfer student here, well was."

"And my name is Hitomi Hinamori, but you can call me Hitomi-san."

Her telling her name came a surprise to me I didn't think she be ready to

speak so casually toward other so early. As I stared at her she quickly looks

away from me. her answering means that she probably doesn't blame me

taking her away from her dead brother I just hopes she understood why

I did what I did.

"Don't worry I'm fine now."

"Are yo..."

"Hey Oni-Chan."

"Hmmmm. What's with the Oni-chan."

"you moved here but you don't know that, it basically means she considers

you like a brother."

"whaaa..."

"Yeah your Oni-Chan and Hitomi is Hitomi-Senpai."

"Do...Do you mind us calling you that."

I didn't want the chan or the oni but how can you say no to the little kitty

eyes.

"Eeeeeeh, No I don't mind."

"Putting that aside I think we need to get out of here."

"Your right, but I don't think were going anywhere with that crowd behind

that door so I think we should just sit and rest here for a bit."

All three agrees and as I start to think about I once would have not save

anyone from danger but I guess that I answered my new found question

I'm going to save all I can.

Author; Thanks for reading chapter two Guys and Gals hope you liked it please leave a like and subscribe to me and my story, here's a little more about me. I personally love to just walk around town and think of new stories and how to make them better. 


	4. HighSchool of the dead ch 3

Chapter Three: Evening Searching

(Two Hours after being inside the Athletic store room for two hours.)

After waiting for what seemed like the longest wait I ever been through, I

soon noticed that the shadows had gone away.

"Huh, finally... they seem to have... eh."

"mmmmmph... No... Zack."

"mmmmm hm hm hm Donuts hee hee."

"mmmmmmmph ehh."

The girls seems to be dreaming of weird things I mean seriously who is Zack

Hitomi, and why are you dreaming of donuts Luna, you seem to be having a

bad dream Yuna.

The girls had fallen asleep after thirty minutes of the first hour of waiting.

I also tried to sleep but I couldn't fall asleep at all after a while I became a

pellow for the girls some how. After a while I soon realized that I had to get

these girls out of here. the longer we sat here I knew we would be in danger

if we stayed here any longer.

After searching the room for a weapon, I found several things I could use,

I soon found a wooden bat, a few screws and some electrical tape, I then

placed each of the screws of threw the tape while rapping it multiple times

around the bat, just so I can constantly use it with out breaking it.

"Wha... eh, what are you doing Jeght- Chan."

When I realized it was Yuna who spoke I continued on my weapon.

"I'm making a weapon so that I can find us a way out of here."

Wha... why?... it's to dangerous to go out there."

"I need to go so that I can clear a safe path for us to get out of here."

"Then i'll co..."

"No, I cant let you come with me"

Looking at her face I figure she wanted to come for real but I can't let her

it was just to dangerous for her to go right then, sure I know its just as

dangerous for me but at least ill have a fighting chance with the weapon I

made.

"Look its important that I have you stay here with Hitomi and your sister,

so that they know what's going on when I go and they happen to wake up,

Ok."

"O...Okay."

In her eyes anyone would see that she was concerned for me.

"Don't worry okay ill be fine as soon as I have cleared enough of those things

out of the way ill come back for Y'all okay."

(I pat her head softly to comfort her.)

"Eh, right ( blushes while smiling), Be careful."

"You got it."

I then go to the door and begin to leave the room but before I did I gave a

no problem type smile towards Yuna, but to be quiet frank I was terrified to

be leaving the safety of this athletic room but I had to get these girls out of

here.

(Please be safe Jeght) yuna thought.

"All right, the faculty room can't be far from here so let's do this."

I soon began telling myself that over and over to comfort myself, as I

gradually grip the bat I start off on my search to find a safe route to get out

of here.

After thirty minutes of going through out the school I found myself lost, and

not long after that I come up on a hallway. as I shimmy on the wall to check

for any of those deadbeats, as looked ever so slightly into the hall I see blood

splattered all over the windows and walls. in a sudden wind rush I get a whiff

of rotten flesh in my nostrils and I hit the floor quickly and I cover my mouth

to prevent myself from vomiting.

(Calm down, calm down, there's no time for me to be doing this right now

of all times), I thought to myself.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh."

With the sudden scream, it knocked me out of my nausea and I acted

without thought and began running towards the scream, I thought of

running away from the scream like any normal situation but this isn't a

normal situation.

Meanwhile

(Where did that scream come from, was it jeght no sounded female, but

surely jeght heard it too.) Yuna Thought.

"Hmmmm, Yuna - Chan where's Jeght?"

"He's um... he's went to uh...find a way out."

"What!.. He left, that idiot he shouldn't have left alone."

"That's what I thought too but..."

"What's with all the ruckus, I was just dreaming of sweet donuts."

"Luna-Chan get up we are going after jeght,( i'm going to kick his ass)."

"No!"

"Eh.. Why not?"

"He asked for me to make sure you knew what he was doing, and that he

would be back."

"And how do you know that."

"Because he promised!"

"That's good enough for me."

"How can you be car..."

"(Bam, Bam) ehhh, eehhh."

"Aaaaugh, blocked the door quick."

Meanwhile (Jeght)

After a couple of minutes of running I run across a room with multiple dead

body's and not just that I notice the faculty room.

"great finally now I can get us out of here no problem."

But I began to wonder if there is dead body's there had to be a fight here

so that girl had possibly been saved by others that are also trying to survive.

(Tip tap tip tap)

hearing a mysterious sound I turn to find multiple deadbeats that some how

snuck up on me.

"(Shit, they must have also heard the scream and came for dinner), oh well

Bring it!"

I Then began to swing my bat left and right, bashing and smashing anything

that was standing in my way, but the more I killed the more that showed up

it seemed to not end, but I gradually became tired.

"Shit don't they ever end, I'm beginning to get very annoyed by these

assholes."

"Hey hurry up and move your ass jeght get to the faculty room."

hearing the familiar voice I turn to see hitomi and the twins.

"How'd you get in there."

"Long story now hurry up."

"Right."

I began to sprint like I've never sprinted before to get to the faculty room,

as I finally reach the door I help them to quickly shut the door and block it.

and there goes another exciding moment with me on the move, as I see

there smiles notice other people in the room and they had began to watch

the tv set and by the way they were looking at it, it wasn't good.

Author:

hey guys and gals thanks for reading another one of my oc chapters, and

please leave a comment and please follow me ill try to always make it as

interesting as possible.

something to know about me today is I currently have a big collection of

comic books and with each one I learn great plots and how to make it

better.

please give me ideas for my stories that I plan to type for your enjoyment,

tell me about a book you think I should do a I will read it and point my

character in it to shake things up.


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

CHAPTER FOUR: DECISIONS,DECISIONS.

Finally in the room I thought that my luck had turned around, but apparently

I was completely and utterly wrong, the TV was or at least the lady on the TV

was explaining the situation and the situation ended up with people shooting

the undead, I literally thought, seriously your shooting something that's

already dead, or at least aim for the head cause that seems to work.

In the mists of all this I had pretty much tired my self out trying to bash those

dead beats in the head. Once I started to finally catch my breath I noticed

some one that I had met earlier today.

"Rei... how you been ... haven't... seen you ... since this morning."

"Wait I remember you now, Jake right."

"At least remember my name please."

"Sorry what was your name again."

"Its Jeght."

Just then I had to use the restroom and I had to go bad.

"Rei where's the John."

"Where's what John, What are you talking about."

"Its an American term for bathroom, please where is it."

"Over there, just look."

"Oh thank god."

I instantly rush to the restroom, but by the worst of times I run into the one

person that I certainly didn't want to meet.

"Stop running, are you an idiot or something."

"Not like you, I ain't the one wearing a skirt that can be flipped just by the

wind."

With that I rushed inside the restroom and I shut the door.

Meanwhile outside the restroom:

"So what your guys name."

"Hitomi Hinamori."

"I'm Luna fukuzawa, and this is my sister Yuna, Nice to meet'cha."

"My name is Rei myamoto, and these are my friends."

"okay what I miss anything that needs doing."

After saying that pretty much every one looked at me and it kinda bothered

me, but there was a reason for this I was sure of it.

"So anxious to get back out into the fray, huh stupid."

"I'm sorry but who are you and why do you think you have the right to call

me Stupid, as far as I'm concerned I cant just stay here and not go check to

go see if anyone is out there that is still alive."

"First I am a genius and my name is Takagi Saya, and what's wrong with

calling someone stupid who is acting stupid."

"Actually a lot of reasons actually, by the way who was that was screaming

earlier."

"Oh that was... oooomph."

With the sudden gut check to the big guys gut, I figured out who it was, so

I just decided to head to the door that we had just came through.

"Where you going Jeght-Chan."

"I'm going to find other people that are still alive."

"That's crazy Jeght-chan."

"I agree, but I have too, can't just stay here so guys here's the plan."

I then explain how we were going to get out of here and it seemed as though

everyone agreed with it, but still I had to make sure there was no more

people in the school and right now I can't just leave here with out knowing

for sure.

"Are you still planning to do this."

"Yes Hitomi, I have too its the right thing to do."

"Its seems you earned there trust huh Jeght-chan."

I blushed for a moment because it caught me off guard, and it came from a

cute girl too. But I still proceeded to the doors doorknob and I prepared to

open it, just before opening it I felt a slight pull on my jacket and I turned to

see yuna-chan looking as if it was the last time she was going to see me.

"Don't worry, here keep ahold of my bandanna for me."

"Mmmm... Ok."

"I'll be back for it, so don't run off on me."

"Right."

I then turn the knob and head out the door and I slowly take a deep breath

and I start off on my search, and with my trusty bat I wasn't as concerned as ,

normal and at this point I wasn't completely scared of the situation, who

would at this point, well besides the others who don't even know how to

defend there selves.

Time has passed and I'm sure by now that the others had at least got close

to the parking lot by now, but I still had to make sure not only for there sake

but for my self too.

"Help!"

With the scream I heard I felt a sudden self happiness and a little scared, but

like I told myself earlier I have to help them, so I dashed towards the scream.

Once arrived I see couple Dead people covering the door and attempting to

break through it.

"Help!"

"(Shut up dumb ass, that won't help anything)." I thought.

I readied my bat and I slowly got close to them, and ready the bat and once

I Six steps away I swung with as much momentum and power as I could to

bash the bastards heads, with great velocity and splatter the first ones head

and the body fell towards the other dead guy and I took advantage and I

swung again and knocked him to the ground I quickly got over him and

smashed him a couple more times in the head. And with that I took them out

actually faster than I thought.

(Knock, Knock).

"You alright!?"

"Who are you!?"

"The guy who just saved your ass so please let me in!"

"Let him in after all we can't let are savior die."

"Your right Sir, Okay I'm letting you in now."

The sinister voice in there seemed way too calm to be just a normal person,

more like he was a criminal who was manipulating others, but you didn't here

that from me.

"Okay, now um... there's several of you wow, we need to go right now."

"Where?"

"Out of here, where else unless you plan to stay."

"Let's go everyone we must survive for the future."

"Okay Teach let's just go okay."

"Lead the way, Young man."

This guy seemed very suspicious to me, but there was no time to

contemplate that so we took off.

Once outside I saw everyone heading towards the bus with a heap of trouble

behind them.

"Let's go don't fall behind guys."

Bashing while running towards the bus wasn't an easy process but I needed

to get there. Half way there I stopped to make sure everyone was still behind

me. I saw all but one pass me I tried to ask the teach what happened but he

just bypassed me and yet I felt as if he caused the kid to die, feeling that

made me uneasy but still we had to get out of here too so I just got on the

bus with everyone else and made sure the girls I was with was okay and with

that we took off and busted through the gate and went on are way to the

city. I got to say in the world we are in now every decision we make from

now on will decide on who lives and who dies, and right now I have a reason

to survive and its for the girls I must protect, they ain't family but they are

people I hold dear in my heart now because of that they are now my family

and I won't let my friends or family die even if I die in their stead.

My first day of school was such a bust but let's pray it gets better.

Author: hey guys been a while since I published a chapter, hope you like it

and please give feed back on how to make better, I'll read it when I can.

A little more about me I am just a guy who likes to have some fun, so if you

like to party give me a boo yah. 


	6. Chapter 5: The seperation

Chapter Five: The Separation.

Finally away from the school we make our way into the city that Is unfamiliar

to me, because after all I had only been here for only a couple of days, after

some time had passed I became concerned.

"Okay guys where are we headed, what's the plan Takashi."

"Not sure, I guess we could go see if our family's are alright."

"Your right but..."

With a huge interruption one of the other passengers on the bus stands up

and starts mouthing off, I had heard him muttering with the others in the

back but thought nothing of it, maybe I should have.

"Shit! Like I said its only dangerous if we keep going. First of all why do we

have to go with kumoro, and the others you guys are the ones who decided

you go back to the city."

As he kept on with his yammering, it began to either annoy or scare other

people, some actually agreed with him, they apparently knew him because

one of the passengers called him Sanada. And at that time the school nurse

slams on the breaks.

"Okay you all that's enough, I can't focus on the driving with all this yelling!"

"Yeah.. Whatever."

"You need to keep calm man."

"Why don't you tell us what you want to do."(Saeko asked).

"Ehh... I just can't stand this guy... I hate him."

The guy known as Sarada then pointed at Takashi.

"Why what the hell did I ever do to you."

As it began to escalate I attempted to stop it, but with no avail Sarada had

swung his fist, so I then began to try and catch his fist before it met its mark

And with great success I might add, but once caught another weapon had

struck him in the gut.

"Asshole."

"I think that was a little un called for don't you think Rei."

(Clap, Clap, Clap.)

"Bravo, Simply outstanding teamwork, I'm impressed I commend both of you.

At any rate a conflict like that only proves my point, we need a leader, we do.

Surely neither of you wants that kind of responsibility on your shoulder's."

"So your going to run for the position then."

"I'm a teacher miss Takagi mature you are barely in your teens, that alone

makes it clear who's qualified to be assuming such a role I have experienced."

As he continued on with his self praise I became severely annoyed.

but with his self gloating he had won over most of the bus.

"There it is queit clear who should be..."

"For gods sake man shut up, And stop praising yourself!"

And just as I was going to really lay into him. Rei busted through the door,

and proclaimed she isn't going to be around him, but how could I blame her,

I don't trust him as far as I can throw.

'well there's nothing I can do if you can't act in accordance like us.'

"what us what are you talking about."

Just then Takashi took off after her.

"Kumoro."(takagi said).

I also got out of my seat and went out to help him.

"Jeght where you going?"

I Acknowledged Hitomi and the rest but I had to help, as soon as I got near

them I noticed that something was making a loud noise and it was getting

louder and louder once I realized what it was I instantly began to sprint

towards Rei and kumoro hoping to get them out of harms way.

"Jeght!"

And by some very bad luck Yuna had gotten of the bus and followed me.

"Yuna what are you doing!... Shit!."

Seeing the bus grow ever closer I grab yuna and pull her out of the way,

The bus proceeds to flip and catch fire and explode, because of the

shockwave we were thrown backwards, so I shift my body to prevent yuna

from taking anymore damage.

I proceed to land on my back and skid across the ground and came to a

quick stop, quickly I began to confirm every ones safety.

"Are you two all right over there!"

"Yeah and you."

"Yuna's unconscious but we're fine."

"Are you guys all right?"

"You inform and ill get yuna on my back."

"Good thinking."

I then proceed to to try and get her on my back, but with a lot of trouble,

I apparently took more damage than I thought.

"Let me help."

"Thanks Rei- san."

Once we got her on my back I adjusted to make sure she could fall off.

Just then we heard moans from the dead.

"Ahh. the bastards won't give us a break."

"Let's go."

As we began to run I looked at Takashi and it seemed there was a plan in

place so I kept with him, but I knew we were in for a very long night.

Author: thanks for reading please follow and leave comments for me to read

to make this a better story for you to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6: First Long Night

CHAPTER SIX: First Long Night

Once cleared from the danger of the undead and the burning Bus we

continued out of the tunnel to find one last surprise, one of the zombies had

attacked takashi but could not bite him but instead bash its helmet against

takashi's head, but some how he was able to kill it.

Once cleared of that danger I took the chance to check on Yuna, she had

begun to slowly wake up and for me that was a good thing.

"Are you okay now Yuna-Chan."

"Em.. ye.. yes, I'm fine now."

"Want me to put you down."

I said that in a nice way though truly I wanted to say "please get off me,

please." but I didn't just because I didn't think that would be the appropriate

thing to say after what had recently transpired earlier.

Well once I had asked she gradually nods her head and I slowly let her down

but once down I turn to see Rei smiling demonishly and it disturbed me, and

I looked at Yuna and her face was lit up red but like most people would be, I

was confused but I just decided to leave it alone.

"So Takashi we need to get out of here what's the plan."

"We are going to be meeting up with the other's at the police station."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well no asked you to come with us."

"Sorry did I do something to offend you Rei-Chan."

"eh.. Its Rei-San to you."

From what I could see I seem to get under her skin but I don't know why

but I continue my conversation with takashi get as much info as I can and

possibly add some of my ideas, but with an off subject idea we manage to

find a motor bike, and not just one but two.

And so we began to check to see if there was enough gas and to see if there

was any damage to them but luckily there wasn't.

"Do you know how to drive one of these Jeght-Chan."

"well yes and no."

"What do you mean."

"Well as of current I haven't rode one in a while but I'm sure I'm not that

rusty."

"o..ok."

I then looked across the ways to see Rei and Takashi ready to go so I get

Yuna on the back of the bike and explained she might want to hold on to my

waste, and I don't have any idea why but she began to blush for some odd

reason but she got on the bike.

We were finally off and finally getting away from any major danger at least

for a while, after an hour of riding yuan's grip began to loosen and I became

concerned.

"Yuna-Chan you okay."

"Hm .. what do you mean."

looking at yuan's face I could see her eye gradually closing, I then push the

horn to signal Takashi to stop.

"What's wrong jeght."

"We need to stop because Yuna-Chan is gradually falling asleep."

"No..no I'm not."

"Well that's the way I see it."

"We can't afford to stop like this we have to keep moving to meet up with

the other's."

"I agree but I'm not going to risk it when she could pass out at any time!"

"Your right."

"Takashi!"

"Thank you, Takashi ok let's take shelter here."

I had pointed out a van that was big enough to hold five people.

"Why?"

"Because its safer to sleep inside something then outside."

"your right but."

"What, what's wrong Yuna-Chan?  
Yuna's face had became flushed red and she started to fiddle with her hands,

and Rei was just staring as if to she was expecting an answer to something.

"Is it because of where we are sleeping?"

"Ki.. Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I think me and Jeght should sleep in the front seats is that better."

"I'm lost."

I felt really out of it but once things became settled for the night I truly could

not tell if I wasn't tired or just scared but that night I just stayed up most the

night and looked at the stars, and for once in my life I felt like I had a

purpose and to some how see it through to the end.

"My first day sure was a hell storm, heheheh." 


	8. Ch 7:Meeting friends before sundown

Chapter 7: Meeting friends before finally getting to safety for a short time my mind began to wanderand realizing before getting to the bridge what Rei and Takashi went throughit made since for both of them to fall asleep very quickly, yuna - chan also fell asleep in the van, though he was very scared to do so but I got him in thinking back it was just insane but let me explain what happened before us getting to the bridge... (Two hours prier to getting on the bridge).(Pulling up to gas station).Finally at the gas station, took longer than I thought. Takashi how is your gas situation.(Takashi looks at his gas indicator then looks back at Jeght).We're pretty much on empty and you?We're good. (with a sudden pull to jeght's jacket he turns to see Yuna fidgeting).What's wrong Yuna-Chan?she seemed to be pretty shy cause she didn't seem to want to tell me what it was, but I could see that something was wrong. (putting one hand on yuna'shead, and jeght try's to reassure her).Don't worry what ever it is you can tell me?Though it was clear she was reluctant on telling me..I.. need to use the ... um ... bathroom.(begins to blush).Oh... (blush) I'm sorry I didn't... I didn't mean... uh.(Jeght just shuts his mouth and with complete embarrassment turns away).It's o... okay, but can you um... go with me.( face turns even more red).Wha...why? (begins to sweat nervously).Um.. Cause I don't... want to go in there alone. Uh.. Wouldn't you rather have Rei - san with you...(Rei looks at me and yuna). Sorry but I need to stay by the bike so the dead doesn't surround us and besides you need to use the restroom too don't you jeght... ( jeght quickly looks at Rei, With help me Eyes).Yeah I do have too use the restroom, but you realize that im a up and just go.(with concerning eyes jeght nods his head).We then begin heading inside the gas station once inside we notice there isonly one bathroom, but that's pretty normal but it wasn't good for me.(Yuna and Jeght looked at each other with concerned eyes). Yuna-chan you can go I'm fine...Yuna-chan I can wait just go ill be fine for a couple more minutes don't worryyou just go in okay...(blush)Um.. then heads in the bathroom, once the door had closed its instantly opened once again with yuna looks out the a stall in here and a urinal... um.. maybe you can use the urinal whileI'm using the stall.(Blush) wha... are you sure.( yuna nods while facing the ground).O.. okay.I then head inside the bathroom, but while being careful not to accidentallysee anything, once yuna had went into the stall to do her business I began touse the restroom... after a couple of minutes we here a loud noise I instantly begin heading to the door . ( yuna hearing the loud noise got scared and before pulling her shorts up, jumped out the stall and onto jeght). Once realized that it was Yuna that had jumped on him he began to slowly realize that she wasn't wearing her shorts nor her underwear. not just that myhands landed on her bottom.(face turns red). um... uhhh. Yu... yu.. yuna you'r... you're not wearing.(Yuna notices) oh sor.. sorry, eeeeeh. ( Yuna begins cover herself with her hands) (jeght instantly turns away, while red as a strawberry).I'm.. so sorry...(blushing) its o..okay it was my fault.( begins to put on her underwear and shorts).let's get outside. (trying to break the awkwardness that had just happened).Okay...(Jeght and yuna proceeds to head outside). what's goin on!I then notice a man on the ground screaming in shot me! you shot me!What happened.(Takashi looks at jeght with serious eyes). Nothing let's .I didn't question anything just did what he said but I wonder was we right to leave that man and if we were what he do to cause takashi to shoot him..guess ill never know. Next Morning (Jeght looks at takashi and the others). You three okay now?(yuna looks at jeght and begins to blush). yeah.( Takashi follows behind with rei). yeah we're fine(yuna proceeds to look at Jeght). did you sleep any?I'm okay let's just get going okay.. (everyone agrees with them nodding).we got on our motor bikes and proceed to our destination, several moments later we make it to the bridge that we had to cross but there was military blocking it so there was no way to cross it except swim...Hey Komuro! (familiar voice said).we looked to see the others had also made. Jeght-chan, Yuna-Chan. Jeght!( Jeght looks to see that Hitomi and Luna were there too).What happened with the bus?Nothing just that the teacher was a jerk, so we left, Hirano was so bad ass,You should have seen him.( Hirano begins to blush). thank you Luna- come on it wasn't that great (Takagi says).Any way were not able get across?What about you? (jeght shakes his head).(blam). what the hell, oh you got to be shittin bike had blown a tire, and the motor was smoking the bike had finally seen its one and only day in my about the bike Jeght. Naw its fine Yuna- Chan it wasn't mine to begin with.(Luna begins looking at how jeght and yuna had interacted and saw Yuna blush).Oh didn't something happen between the two of you that we should know about?Wha... what do you mean, nee_ chan?oh nothing( grins).seeing Luna grin was kinda scary because it looked like she was up to something, obce we had finally caught up with everyone we ended up going to miss shizuka's friends house and let me tell ya as a man I don't know if itwas a good idea but I just needed a little sleep so I didn't say anything. butapparently it wasn't going to be that easy... ah man what a : hope you like this one had a writers block for a bit but I finally got so please enjoy and send more ideas to make me a better writer. 


	9. Chapter 8 a night of suprise

Chapter Eight: A Night Of Surprise I've begun to realize that coming to the school may have been a bad idea, but in a way I'm glad I came because I would never have made any friends at the states like I have now, though I wish it could be under better circumstances and not under a life and death potion, so now we have finally made it to somewhere we can hide for the time being, I did not realize that I'd be in a woman's home this early in my not the fact that its a girl's apartment its more like, its not what I expected, its like I'm in the home of a rich girl because this place is way too nice to be a normal girls home, there's a balcony out side her slide glass door and a plasma screen tv on top of that she has a king sized bed to boot, what does this girl do for a living."Welcome to my girlfriends place everyone". (shizuka happily said)."wow, this is bigger than my apartment in every since of the word, what does she do.""Does it matter its safe and if we need to leave we can just use that car outside.""first yes it does matter, second that's called a Humvee its a type of military grade vehicle I'm pretty sure for a genius you'd understand that Takagi -San, or chan or whatever."(Blushes)"Of course I new what it was, I just thought better to call it a car..""Actually to correct you there its more likely at type of jeep or at least related to one.""so what, and its San to you... you over sized jerk.""Oh real mature Takagi-San."(Takashi interrupts)"Okay I think we're all tired and need some time to cool down, how about the girls take bath while the men search around the apartment for weapons, is that cool with everyone."Everybody agrees with Takashi's solution, and while Hitomi, Yuna, And Luna and the other girls took a bath me Takashi, and Kohta, Began searching around and with any luck we'll find something. (hour later).After a while of looking Kohta found a gun locker and takashi began helping him to open it I offered but they just told me to get some rest, so I headed to the first floor and sat on the couch for a bit... after sitting there for a little bit my mind began to wander off and I started to unconsciously tear up, maybe its because everything that's happened, but I believe its because I may not make it out of this nightmare alive.. but at least if I were to go out I hope its for protecting something important to me.( meanwhile in the bathroom)"Do we really have to bathe together, I thought it was going to be separately.""You do know why that is takagi"."Yeah but still... uagh!...""Wow your voice is cuter than I thought it would be...ugh whew.."that wasn't much of a reaction"."What are you two doing?" (Hitomi asked)Hitomi and luna plus yuna was more nervous to even go in than to share the bathroom, because god knows what, it could be any number of reasons why they were nervous how I know this well because by all the people to tell me it was Hitomi.. She then started too explained the whole ordeal.(Hitomi's explanation)Being in that bathroom with so many people was really uncomfortable and it made me envious of Shizuka-san her boobs were like two islands floating on the sea, not just that her body was so smooth, and Rei-San is so beautiful her body and physique is all nice and looks like a models body not her but Busajima-San is perfect not only in her body but her hair is really beautiful, and Takagi she's so smart and but she can be really stuck up, but other than that she is one of the girls I'm envious of.. luna and yuna is sticking together like its just a normal night in the bathroom, but it does make since because they are twins so they're probably used to it, speaking of which their body's was so perfect not that I didn't say that about the others but they have a slim stature with a slight tan to them their bust are crazy big and with the water going down their body it was as if they were supermodels getting ready for a photo shoot... I really felt like I'd be alone forever knowing how I cant compete with any of them..."compete, what do you mean?"(Blush)"Nothing, never mind""Okay.""I'm just gonna go and get some sleep.""all right."I started heading up stares once done talking to Hitomi and but before I could get up there I got blind sided but luna she was really hyper for some odd reason, not just her but the usually scared girl yuna is talking more than usual, I then smell the scent of alcohol her breath."Are you drunk?""We're not drunk how dare you.""Yeah we're not drunk.""Sorry but that's what drunks always say."Just then I hear Takashi named yelled through out the apartment."What is the girls drunk."And too make matter's worse luna and yuna aren't wearing anything besides there bra and some skimpy underwear which normally I wouldn't mind had it been under better circumstances. Luna then proceeded to jump on my back knocking me down and Yuna was in front of me which caused me to run into her, and knocking her down. so it put us into and very weird position, that made look like a finally trying to get back up I heard snoring from not only behind me but below me too, the twins had fallen asleep. so I pick them up one by one and set them on the floor in one of the rooms and put a cover on them to keep them warm, but I also noticed hitomi in her own skimpy clothes and I realized I need to get out of here before I have any ideas.(thirty minutes later)I then headed straight up to the second floor and saw kohta with a rifle aiming for some reason and then.(BLAM!)Takashi suddenly rushes by me, surprised and confused I try to understand what's goin on, I then head to kohta."What's going on Kohta?""Takashi going to save that little girl down there.""How?""I don't know but he'll get her I'm covering him."(Smiles)" good."I then start to head back but before I could see Takagi and shizuka, but what really caught my attention Was the fact was that Shizuka was naked and we could see everything..."shit we cant stay here no longer start packing things and start putting it in the Humvee.""Ok""OK"I then rush to gather to get the stuff ready to go.(meanwhile)"Luna, Yuna wake up we have to go now...""is time to get up already.""Five more minutes.""Why are you half naked you two.""leave us then proceeds to grab them by their ears to get them up which succeeded and dragged them to the she did that I helped kohta to get the ammo and weapons down stares while on the way I see luna lagging behind and yuna being carried to the vehicle."Jeght please help me get these two to the vehicle.""What but there.""It doesn't matter hurry up and pick her up now.""Okay, Okay."I then lifted luna's legs while holding her back then asked her to rap her arms around me.. she then has to tease me by calling me a naughty boy in a low tone voice.(help me) I that was done we got them to the vehicle we instantly sprung out of the area heading straight to Takashi, once we had got him after running over multiple dead people we went directly towards the river and went into the water, thank god these Humvees are like boats. but for once I actually fell asleep with a secure thought of safety, and my one night of short happiness ended with an exciting end. 


	10. Ch:9 Family Trouble Have To Split

Chapter: 9

 **High School Of The Dead**

Family Trouble Have To Split.

Water, The first thing I come to realize I woke up to, and not to blood curling screams out on the street, quiet for once I'm happy for that but not as happy or should I excited as I am right now.

Once I had woken up I noticed multiple areas upon my body had three different weight differences and body heat, I then took my time establishing who was who, and who was where.

Hitomi was laying on my right shoulder while the twins had fallen asleep on my lap, Yuna being on my left and Luna being on my right, The current situation was very flustering for I have Three girls practically naked sleeping on me. I then looked to my right to see Takashi was in a similar situation to my own except it seemed like one didn't have even a top on at the time I was looking.

"Morning, Jeght-San." Said Yuna

As I begin to look down I see Yuna's breast began to fall out of her bra started to come undone as fast as I could I covered my eyes the best I could but with no avail, instead my hand ended up getting caught on Hitomi's bra and knocked it loose to the point where I was practically holding and in attempt to prevent any mishap I looked to Yuna to help fix Hitomi's bra but instead she just fell back to sleep.

' _No, don't fall asleep now.'_ I thought.

' _Okay, okay she still hasn't woken up yet so I'm still good. Lets try and put this back on.'_

I gradually pull my left arm to grab the other piece of the bra to reconnect but her breast was blocking my right arm from moving so I couldn't move it, but either I do this or my situation will get worse.

I then start moving my right arm gently to get it loose but for some reason Hitomi grabs my arm and pulls me closer.

"Wait brother don't leave me, Please." Hitomi whispered under her breath as she held my arm.

' _She seems to be dreaming of her brother, I'm sorry Hitomi I should have known that you were still feeling your brothers loss.'_ I thought as I looked at her.

From that moment made me feel bad but not as bad as seeing what I felt would ruin me.

"Aaah ain't that cute."

I then see Luna fully awake and staring at me and seeing that Hitomi's breast is hanging out and my hand is holding one of the straps of her bra.

' _I Screwed.'_

"Don't give me that face like you're a goner, oni-Chan."

' _She doesn't seem to comprehend this but I am cause there ain't no good way to explain this situation.'_

I begin to try and tell her to see if she can put Hitomi's bra back on for me, but I soon realized that I shouldn't have.

Luna goes up behind Hitomi's as if to put on her bra but instead she begins to fondle her breast and Hitomi's begins to stir and moan.

It doesn't take long for her to wake up and notice that Luna is fondling her boobs, and sees me in a daze and her arms wrapped around mine, just then Luna starts to intensify her fondling to the point where Hitomi begins to lean back showing her breast more.

"I cant take it stop please".

Trying to stop Luna from fondling Hitomi my hands land on her boobs instead, Luna had moved her hands right before I could stop her which caused me to grope Hitomi's breast.

I then notice what I did and so did Hitomi, both of us begin to blush and I try and quickly retract my hands, but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, Hitomi plunges her fingers in my eyes to stop me from looking at her bare chest then proceeds to ask for my shirt cause her bra had apparently tor a strap and that's why it came loose.

So I take my shirt of and Luna begins to blush as well as Hitomi.

"Here for god sake just don't poke my eyes again".

"Thank you, um… um sorry for poking your eyes." said Hitomi.

"No, your fine Hitomi-Senpai I was trying to fix your bra before you woke up and tried to get Luna-chan to help but instead she fondled you."

"Ho… How much did you see..?"

With a blushed face she asked that, but how can I answer without making this any weirder than it already is.

"He saw it all especially when your boobs was being fondled he looked as if he wanted to do it him self hahahahah." Said Luna.

With that outburst Takashi and the others had woken up and noticed My situation.

"Whats going o…."

"NOTHING!" Said Jeght.

"NOTHING!" Said Hitomi.

Two Hours Later.

We had finally reached land on the other side of the river and now the girls had begun to get out of the Humvee and Miss Shizuka brought out some cloths for them to wear, and for me and the boys we had to keep away while they got dressed, but I had decided that I need to find my place so I can go and get some things, first had to let them know.

I then feel a touch on my shoulder and I notice that it's Yuna.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well I'm going to have to split from y'all for a bit cause I'm going to have to get a couple things from my place."

"What, Why… Can you not just leave what ever is their there."

"No, cause its something that was given to me from the most important person in my life."

Once I had said that its like her hole life had been destroyed besides what has already transpired.

"Don't worry Yuna-Chan I'll be back".

I then run off before anyone else became aware of my plan.

"Yuna-Chan, Wheres Jeght?" asked Hitomi

"He just left to go do something." Yuna said emotionally.

"What where did he go that was so important that he risk going by himself?"

"I don't know."

"Oh he's dead." takes off after jeght."

"Jeght, Girls we're leaving now, wait wheres Jeght and Hitomi-San?"asked Takashi

"Hitomi left to find Jeght-Chan."said Yuna

"Where Jeght-San go?" Takashi asked

"I don't know." Said Yuna

"They'll be fine once she caches up he'll protect her." Said Saeko

"You sure?" Yuna asks

"No doubt." Saeko says while smiling.

"Okay everyone lets get on the move Hitomi is sure to know where Takagi house is so we'll leave it to her." said Takashi

"Right!"

I ran off cause I had to get the locket my sister had given me before she passed the truly last present that was given to me to remember her by and its in my home and I must get it and ill then head back as soon as I get it.

Author: Hey Ya'll sorry it took so long to get my story out my computer got busted so had to get a new one, please send ya'lls that and ideas soon I pland to do and naruto story so look forward to that plus a monster musume so look forward to that too.

Fact about me im going Bald now and im only 22 this sucks man.


End file.
